


【授權翻譯】better than sliced bread by ebenroot (nic98ole)

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Canon, St. Petersburg, Translation, everyone gets a love pillow and yuuri is petty, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 「那個，」他吸了口氣，「是什麼？」維克多──他親愛的教練暨未婚夫，畢生摯愛兼美夢成真的維克多，正對著他笑，邊緊緊把那個等身抱枕摟在胸前，一旁的馬卡欽開始把大紙箱當成磨牙玩具來啃。「這是你呀！」維克多開心地喊道。---一個「大家都認為會給自己搞一個等身抱枕的人是勇利，但可能情況是反過來的」的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [better than sliced bread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356969) by [ebenroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenroot/pseuds/ebenroot). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 前幾天看到官方釋出了勇利抱枕的截圖，沒想到這個太太早就寫了這個抱枕的故事！超甜超可愛！希望你也喜歡！
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切詞不達意、沒翻到位，都是我能力不夠（土下座）。

勇利鬆手讓兩天份的雜貨落在他們公寓的硬木地板上。他整個人僵在門口，嚇得呆呆張著嘴。

「 **那個，** 」他吸了口氣，「 **是什麼？** 」

維克多──他親愛的教練暨未婚夫，畢生摯愛兼美夢成真的維克多，正對著他笑，邊緊緊把那個等身抱枕摟在胸前，一旁的馬卡欽開始把大紙箱當成磨牙玩具來啃。

「這是你呀！」維克多開心地喊道。

 

那是勇利。或者起碼該說是一張勇利的圖片，畫的是他擺著一個太過撩人的姿勢，穿著上次大獎賽短曲節目的服裝，腿間的布料比實際情況還緊得多。畫面中的他，臉龐泛著一片帶光澤的紅暈，還伸舌舔著微噘起的下唇。眼神看起來充滿渴求（勇利還發現他眼睛的顏色錯了），看起來就是在邀請抱著抱枕的人把腦子裡面那些髒髒的念頭付諸實行。

換句話說，這簡直他媽的 **尷尬得要命** 。

 

「為什麼你──你是怎麼──你在哪裡── **為什麼啊** ？！」勇利完全說不出完整的句子，根本組織不了連貫的想法。這感覺就像是走進家門，撞見維克多腿上坐著另一個人，但那個人是 **勇利──** 不，那鬼東西才不是勇利。為什麼這感覺那麼 **詭異** 啊？那只是個笨枕頭，但是，勇利就是覺得…… **很怪** 。

他把地上的雜貨拎起來，用腳把門踹上，斜眼瞟著那個等身抱枕，一邊走進廚房把袋子放在流理台上。

「我原本是想給你買個舒服的頸枕在飛機上用的，因為去年我們飛去中國那次你抱怨過脖子很疼。然後這個枕頭就出現在我的推薦商品中了！」

「那你究竟買頸枕了沒？」因為如果維克多最後為了好玩給勇利買了那鬼東西──這真的非常像維克多會做的事情──勇利 **一點都不會** 覺得開心。

「當然啦！」維克多說道，把紙箱拉得離馬卡欽遠一點，伸手進去拿出了一個小小的粉藍色頸枕，給勇利換掉那個已經睡扁的枕頭。勇利應了聲，檢查起袋子裡的雞蛋，發現在他剛剛腦子當機的時候，它們一顆都沒破。

「嗯……謝謝你。」他幾乎沒法把注意力放在維克多手裡拿著的禮物上，因為現在勇利可以清楚看到那個勇利抱枕背面的圖，是他四肢著地翹著屁股的姿勢。他短曲的服裝像是直接畫在身上似的，看起來簡直 **太貼身了** 。而且他的屁屁是有那麼 **大** 嘛？勇利往自己身後瞄了眼、比較了一下，一聽到維克多的輕輕笑聲，又馬上臉紅著轉過頭去。

「他們費了很多工夫，把你畫得很好呢，」維克多若有所思地說道，調整一下懷裡的抱枕來仔細欣賞上面的圖。然後──勇利不知道他到底是故意這麼混帳，還是真的情難自禁──維克多直直把臉埋在抱枕勇利翹起的屁屁上。

 

勇利尖叫。

 

「 **停下來停下來啦！** 」勇利喊道，馬上轉開眼睛同時還用手遮住。維克多笑出聲，回頭看到他的未婚夫，完全不能接受五屆世錦賽冠軍維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，正在對抱枕版的自己做這麼幼稚的事情。勇利拒絕相信這是真的。那鬼東西根本不在他們的公寓裡，勇利回頭之後，只會看到維克多抱著馬卡欽玩，所有一切都只是他腦袋莫名其妙產生的詭異幻覺。

勇利轉過頭，看到維克多正在擠抱枕勇利的屁屁，還評論說這手感幾乎跟真的屁屁一樣。

 

勇利哀嚎得更大聲了。

 

\---

 

那個維克多愛稱為勇利二號，還給它在沙發上騰了個位子、放了一晚上的抱枕，之後一周都不見蹤影。勇利不知道是維克多把它給扔了，還是因為維克多知道勇利會自己把它給扔了，所以藏了起來。勇利找了床底、找了衣櫃、找了放內衣褲和襪子的抽屜，基本上他找了所有他住在底特律的時候，會拿來藏那些維克多海報和數量相對少了些的小黃片，不讓披集發現的地方。

 

然而他哪裡都找不到那該死的東西。

 

起初勇利要把勇利二號找出來扔掉的強烈偏執，慢慢變成了在他腦海深處迴盪的平淡煩惱，最後被他更擔心的事情給取代，像是增加他的俄文詞彙量、記住路標，這樣才不會在超市買完東西之後就迷路回不了公寓，還有專心為即將來臨的大獎賽做準備。

他跟維克多一起編排新的短節目編舞，考慮該在自由滑裡用什麼音樂。練習結束後，維克多和勇利會到處走走逛逛，買回一堆勇利覺得總有一天會派上用場的垃圾。有些時候，他們倆會在星期五來場晚餐約會、小酌幾杯，雖然知道隔天早上還得去冰場報到，但情到濃時也根本不在乎了。

 

勇利最終徹底忘記了勇利二號。但是，某個星期四早上，在他踏入今年賽季新換的訓練冰場時，又被逼著想起了 **它的存在** 。

 

「這東西簡直可怕死了。」尤里批評道，伸直手臂把勇利二號拿得遠遠的，好像靠得太近會被它殺掉一樣。他身後的米菈帶著難以捉摸的表情，完全看不出來她在 **想什麼** 。她是覺得有趣？恐怖？還是不舒服？格奧爾基絕對覺得很不舒服，他還試著要表達得禮貌一點，才不會冒犯到勇利或維克多，但顯然這顆印著他新來的冰場夥伴性感圖片的枕頭，讓他完全無言以對。

「這種枕頭在日本其實很流行哎！你根本想不到他表演賽服裝的那個版本有多難買到。那種真的 **超級** 少，我還要想辦法找一個跟這個質量一樣好的。」維克多沉思著說道，捏起抱枕的一角用兩隻指頭摩娑著。

「你還想再買 **更多** ？」米菈倒抽一口氣。維克多對她敷衍地聳了聳肩，完全沒有回答到問題。勇利看到尤里正要把勇利二號翻面，他只來得及把手裡的冰鞋袋子往地上一扔。

他尖叫出聲，一隻手伸向那群在冰場邊聊天的選手們，所有人都被室內迴盪著的巨大聲響驚得跳了起來。尤里把勇利二號掉到了地上，維克多馬上把它給撿起來，拍拍灰，邊看著勇利光著腳丫、臉頰通紅滿頭大汗地衝了過來。

「早安呀，瞌睡蟲──」維克多招呼道，拿起勇利二號在面前左右搖擺。「你再晚點到的話我就得開始幫勇利二號加強他的短節目囉！」維克多用他開玩笑的語調說著。一百萬個疑問在勇利心中呼嘯而過。你把這東西藏哪裡去了？你是 **中了什麼邪** 會想把它帶來 **這裡** ？你為什麼還想著要 **再買更多** 啊？？？

 

但現在，他能想到的，只有維克多正毫無意識地把勇利二號的背面朝著米菈、尤里和格奧爾基。

 

格奧爾基咕噥著他要開始練習了，紅著臉走了開來，眼睛甚至都不敢瞥往那個日本選手的方向。尤里對勇利露出了厭惡又帶著指責意味的表情，好像這些不知怎地都成了他的錯。米菈的唇角終於翹成一個淺笑，她把手支在自己臀上，輕輕吹起了口哨。

「哇噢，你得跟我說你的屁屁是怎麼練成那樣的，勇利，」她朝他眨了下眼，讚美道。維克多同意地點了點頭，拍了拍勇利二號的背面，笑了起來。勇利把臉埋進掌心，呻吟出聲，聲音在雙手之間模糊不清。

「維克多， **為什麼啊？** 」他問道，而維克多困惑地應了聲。

「什麼為什麼？」

「為什麼要在這裡？」勇利解釋著，臉頰燒了起來。他可以感覺到羞恥的眼淚正燒灼著眼角，但他牢牢遮住自己的臉。那只是個笨枕頭，他根本 **不應該** 反應這麼大的。但是那種丟臉的感覺還是沿著背脊爬上，讓他縮起身子像朵枯萎的小花。

「對啊，都已經有這隻肥豬了，我們不需要再來更多噁心變態的──喂！」尤里抱怨到一半就停了下來，勇利感覺到維克多的手輕輕地撫上他的腦袋。

「勇利，」維克多說，他的聲音飽含著柔軟的關切，還帶著一些憂慮，像是擔心自己做錯了什麼。他聽起來那麼小心又溫柔，拇指揉著勇利的手背，逐漸緩和了那種尷尬得發疼的感受。

勇利轉而握住了維克多的雙手，看向他的眼睛。「拜託，只是……我不知道你為什麼會想要那種東西，但拜託別再這麼做了，」勇利深吸了口氣，看見維克多的眼裡在片刻之間閃過一絲懊悔，他握緊了勇利的手，擱在唇邊，輕輕地吻著他指頭上那枚漂亮的訂婚戒指。

「當然了……我很抱歉，」維克多抵著他的指節說道。他把勇利拉近抱住，吻了吻他的前額、鼻尖，最後往唇上啄了兩下。

「噁，你們兩個可以不要一大早就 **又搞得** 那麼噁心嗎？」尤里罵道。把維克多扔給他的抱枕丟回給他，維克多眼明手快地在落地前就接住了。

「還有把那該死的東西拿遠一點！勝生 **那個樣子** 簡直恐怖死了！」尤里叫著，生氣地衝過他倆、滑到冰上，將他對維克多怪異喜好的憤怒化為熱身的動力。

米菈咯咯笑了起來，拍了拍勇利的肩膀。她朝他笑笑，安慰他「沒事，我們不會因為這個就用不一樣的眼光看你的」之後，也跟著上了冰場。

勇利嘆氣，看向維克多，再看向那個他緊緊抱在胸前的抱枕，就像個可憐的小孩子，正死命攥著他一生中最珍貴的玩具。他忿忿地呼了口氣，找個位子坐下開始繫起鞋帶。

「……這個枕頭讓你不開心嗎，勇利？」維克多在勇利穿起左腳的冰鞋時問道。

勇利抬頭看他，有點驚訝。  
  
「呃？」他說，而維克多指了指自己手裡的勇利二號。

「勇利二號讓你不開心嗎？」維克多又問了一次。他的聲音既輕柔又滿載思緒，用著那種眼神看向勇利，像是想要直直穿過他迴避的目光，找出藏在含糊詞句之下，勇利的真實想法。

「我……如果你覺得開心，那就沒關係了，」勇利說，笨拙地給鞋帶打著結。

「讓我來幫你吧，」維克多突然說道，然後勇利二號就塞進了勇利懷裡。勇利幾乎被推向他臉的大枕頭擠得摔下椅子，他尷尬地把它翻了過來，讓勇利二號比較得體的那面朝外。維克多跪在勇利跟前，為他套上另一只冰鞋。

維克多安靜地給勇利綁著鞋帶，不知想著什麼、微微笑著，同時勇利正抱著勇利二號。當他把臉蹭著抱枕布料時，可以在上面嗅到一點他的味道。想到維克多給勇利二號噴了他常用的古龍水，讓它聞起來更像真人，讓勇利心底暖了起來，不知道是該為這種舉動覺得困惑、擔心還是感動。或許三者皆有吧。

「我不會再帶勇利二號出門了，」維克多說著，邊繫緊勇利右腳的鞋帶。「如果你想的話我會把它丟掉的──」

「不－不用啦，你不用這麼做，」勇利結結巴巴地說道，把勇利二號抱得緊一些，仔細端詳上面的圖片。真的，他應該要更樂觀地看待這東西。維克多當時買的、帶出來丟人現眼的，可能會是更讓他覺得丟臉的抱枕，可能會是那種勇利光著身子的，或是穿得像沒穿一樣，露著只有維克多才可以看的那些身體部位的那種。

這個……這個還不算太壞。可能會更糟糕的。

維克多將手放在勇利的膝頭，拇指在勇利的腿上畫著小圈。

「你確定嗎？」

「對。」勇利擠擠勇利二號，像在證明他真的可以接受這個笨枕頭。維克多的眼睛開心地睜大，還露出他的愛心形笑容，捏了捏勇利的左膝。

「好的！」維克多雀躍地喊道，他跳起身再啄了下勇利的唇，讓勇利笑了起來。維克多挨著勇利的唇邊輕聲哼哼，退開身子用鼻尖蹭著勇利的，笑容變得柔軟。他往下看著在勇利懷裡的勇利二號，嘖了聲。

「這挺舒服的，對吧？」

「呃？」勇利低頭看向抱枕，然後，呃，這東西可能不像他知道的那些抱枕那麼有傷風化，但還是不代表他可以毫不羞恥地看著上面的圖片，畫著自己慾火難耐滿面潮紅的樣子。他把視線轉回維克多，讓手指陷進抱枕蓬鬆的填充物中。

「我想是吧，」勇利嘀咕著，聳了聳肩。維克多點點頭，揉著他的下巴。

「這個抱枕的質料相當好呢，」維克多讚美道，「舒服又柔軟，很適合抱著。當然勇利二號沒法像你一樣，發出那種可愛的咯咯笑聲，就是每次只要我掐對了地方──」維克多用拇指壓向勇利腰間接近肋骨下緣的地方。

勇利尖叫起來，反射地蹬開腿時幾乎一腳踹到維克多的肚子。他往後縮起身躲開維克多的搔癢，差點又從長椅上摔下去；他想辦法拿勇利二號當作盾牌，躲開身前咧嘴笑著隨時準備出手的維克多。

一旁炸開的吼聲讓維克多的笑容垮了下去。「維恰！你跟勝生怎麼還沒開始練習啊？！」

他倆馬上轉過頭，看到雅克夫朝著他們疾步走來，臉上帶著他常見的那種惱怒的皺眉，嘴巴張著正要繼續斥責，對象更可能是維克多而不是勇利，要罵他又在貪玩，然後他看到了勇利手裡的抱枕。他的腳步停了下來，就這樣 **直直瞪著** 。

雅克夫的表情要比勇利見著這東西時更誇張，看起來著實嚇得不輕，而勇利不確定他是不是應該要覺得冒犯還是尷尬。大概在一分鐘的沉默之後，雅克夫捏了把鼻梁，發出了一聲嘆息。勇利非常熟悉那種嘆息，每次當維克多建議了甚麼愚蠢又毫無道理的事情時，雅克夫都是這種反應（而這種事情發生地相當頻繁）。

那個老人轉過身，咕噥著忘記吃頭痛藥了，然後蹣跚地走出冰場，都沒再多看他們一眼。

 

\---

 

勇利二號在冰場事件之後又消失了整整一周。又一次地，勇利還是不知道維克多到底把它藏哪去了，他找過他們所有的洗衣籃、找過他們的床下，還有收清潔用品的櫥櫃。還是 **甚麼都沒找到** 。就勇利所知，維克多可能都已經藏起了一小支勇利抱枕軍團，而他還是對它們躲在哪裡一點頭緒也沒有。

「嗷，拜託，你以前在底特律的時候也有維克多的抱枕啊。他現在買了一個你的又有甚麼關係？」一天晚上批集跟勇利視訊時開心地說道。維克多人正在客廳裡，聽起來像是在看電視，而勇利剛洗完澡，隨便找了件舒服的衣服穿著來跟他聊天。

他最近都不穿從日本帶來的舊睡衣，或者維克多在這裡給他新買的睡衣了。他覺得維克多的舊衣服穿起來更舒服，特別是那些雖然埋在衣櫃深處，上頭還能帶著他未婚夫味道的衣服。

勇利跳到床上趴著，筆電隨著他的動作在床墊上震動。他用雙手撐起下巴。

「嗯，那又不一樣。」

「怎麼不一樣了？」

「首先，它就放在宿舍房間裡。我又沒有把它拿去向我們的朋友炫耀。第二，我搬回日本之後就把它丟掉了，也沒有像安全毯一樣抱著不放。第三，我從來沒想過我能得到 **真人** 啊，所以他為什麼在我們都訂婚 **之後** 還要買那個？」勇利一一解釋道，覺得有點沮喪。

「這不就跟他買了所有你的海報一樣嗎？就因為他是你最死忠的粉絲啊？」披集指出。

勇利輕哼。「嗯……對……但是……」他嘆了口氣，把臉埋向床墊，「那還是很尷尬啊。可能更尷尬一點。至少那些海報裏面是我專業的樣子。抱枕 **又不是** 。」

「嗯，那又不像他……你知道的……就跟抱枕上床，或是對著抱枕講話而不跟你講，對吧？」批集問道。

勇利的臉紅了起來，用手指揪起一綹濕髮邊回想著。的確呢。昨天晚上在廚房地上發生的事情，顯示維克多還是更喜歡真人而不是抱枕版的他。

「……我想是吧……他就是坐在沙發上的時候會抱著，如果那時候抱枕又出現了的話。有些時候他會帶著它在家裡面到處走，好像那是他的小孩似的。」勇利說。

「就這樣？那又不奇怪。你那時候 **一天到晚** 抱著你的維克多枕頭啊，對吧？」

勇利呻吟出聲。「但那就是 **不一樣** 啦，」勇利強調，但現在他再仔細想想，還真的沒什麼不一樣的。批集也這麼想，因為現在他正對勇利挑起一邊眉毛，讓他覺得如果就承認他 **真的** 為什麼會這麼煩躁，要比堅持那些理由還容易得多。

……他不會真的在對一個笨枕頭 **吃醋** ，對吧？

 

「勇─────利────」勇利抬起頭，聽到維克多哀叫的聲音從走廊底端傳來。「你們講完了嗎？」

「這就來了！」勇利叫道，聽到披集哼了聲。

「這聽起來好像克里斯會說的話，」披集打趣道，勇利翻了個白眼。披集又被自己的笑話逗得笑了起來，假裝抹掉一顆根本不存在的眼淚，還嘆了口氣。

「等這陣子興頭過了就沒事啦。你不要真那麼介意，把它當成一件上面印著你的臉的家具就好了。」

「你說得倒容易。你又不必覺得尷尬，發現有人會想買顆印著自己性感圖片枕頭的人又不是你。」

「你說得對，我覺得這實在太冒犯了。我竟然沒有性感到讓人想要我的抱枕嗎？」披集噘著嘴說道，讓勇利笑了起來。他聽見維克多又喊了他一次，所以勇利很快地跟披集道了再見後結束視訊，走進客廳。

 

他一點也不驚訝地看到勇利二號待在維克多懷裡，他的臉頰靠在勇利二號胸口。勇利咂了下舌，一會之後才發現他嘴裡嚐到的是煩躁的滋味。維克多聽到了聲音，抬起頭來看他，眼光掃過勇利全身上下，臉上露出了溫柔的笑容。

「我跟你說過，我有多喜歡看你穿著我的衣服嗎？」維克多問道，而勇利覺得舌上的苦澀隨著他揚起的微笑消失了。

「可能說過四十或五十次了，」勇利聳聳肩答道。維克多回以一個暖進他心坎的輕笑，那股暖意在胸膛中擴散，往上蔓延讓他的雙頰發燙。

「那就再聽我說第五十一次吧，」維克多說，深深嘆了口氣，陶醉地欣賞著他未婚夫的模樣。勇利笑了起來，搔了搔腦袋。他低頭看向依然緊緊被維克多抱著的勇利二號，咬起了臉頰裡側的軟肉。勇利伸手溫柔地把抱枕從維克多懷裡抽出來，然後沒那麼溫柔地把勇利二號扔到一旁他看不到的地方。

在他的未婚夫反應過來、對勇利突然的舉動提出疑問之前，勇利鑽進維克多懷裡，讓他們的雙腿交纏，把維克多的手臂拉過來環住自己的腰間。電視上正播著某種實境秀，裡面的人當然全都講著俄語。勇利還聽不太懂俄語，所以不管電視上的傢伙正喊著甚麼，他基本上全都沒聽進去。

最後，勇利感覺到維克多的唇正吻在他的髮間，臉頰蹭著他的頭頂，他完全屏蔽了電視的噪音，專心地感受著緊緊挨著他身子的，維克多的體溫。

 

\---

 

勇利沒再提過那個抱枕，對它採取完全無視的手段，他一開始就該這麼做的，但他那時還在極力拒絕承認有這種東西的存在。勇利二號成了沙發上的常客，讓維克多在用筆電的時候，或是回看練習影片的時候拿來抱著。

只要維克多沒把那東西帶進臥室，勇利就覺得他就還能忍受這個抱枕跟他們共處一屋。只是每次當他坐在沙發上、雙腳搭在維克多腿上，試著要專心享受他們的周三電影夜，而不是偷瞄維克多緊緊摟在懷裡的勇利二號時，焦躁感就會開始在他尾椎處滋生，一點都無法緩解。但他覺得他總有一天會克服的。大概吧。

他們又回到了很接近以前的生活軌道上，只要其他俄國選手不要在練習時提到那玩意，一切就都相當正常。尤里有些時候會故意像個小混蛋一樣，拿這個話題來戳勇利，讓他又慌張起來，但那通常是因為維克多和勇利又開始陷在他們的調情泡泡裡面了。那時他們會對彼此摸摸蹭蹭，聲音大得煩人地低語著，像是「你好可愛哦，哪有， **你才可愛啦** 」之類甜蜜蜜的廢話。

一個星期六的早上，勇利那天剛好不用練習，他正刷著Instagram，看到米菈上傳的一張照片，讓他停了下來。

照片是在米菈的公寓、米菈的床上拍的，但這個俄國選手一手抱著薩拉‧克利斯皮諾的抱枕，對鏡頭玩笑地拋著媚眼。

下面標註著「用在想念寶貝兒的時候 @sara-crispino」

勇利 **抽了口氣** 。

這張照片有超過五千個讚，薩拉也已經在下面留言「哈哈哈我也想妳告訴我妳哪買的我也要一個妳的」後面綴著唇印和愛心的表情符號。接下來的三則留言都來自米凱爾，加起來的長度可媲美一部碩士論文，詳盡闡述了這樣一顆抱枕是多麼不合適，還有到底是哪個變態拿他親愛小妹的形象來創作這麼淫穢的圖片，他要狠狠踹他們屁股。

那畫得還不賴，圖上的薩拉穿著鬆垮又能展露曲線的粉色睡衣，躺在皺巴巴的毯子上。不過勇利完全不知道抱枕的背面是甚麼樣子。

所以當然，勇利點開維克多的Instagram時，目前最多讚的照片馬上就跳了出來，這回他看到了一張新照片，是馬卡欽趴在勇利二號上面睡著了，維克多寫著「馬卡想他把拔了 :(」勇利想這應該是在他出去買雜貨又迷路的那次拍的，因為現在馬卡欽正窩在他腳邊給他暖腳、邊蹭著他的小腿。

「馬卡欽，你知道這個在哪裡嗎？」勇利朝貴賓狗問道，然後馬卡欽抬起頭看著勇利。「我保證我不會丟掉它，我只是想看一看。」然後再丟掉它。

馬卡欽似乎意會到了勇利藏在溫柔聲調下的真正企圖，所以他又繼續埋頭純真地蹭蹭勇利的小腿。勇利懊惱地呼了口氣，但又懶洋洋地靠回沙發上，給照片點了讚，因為至少馬卡欽看起來超可愛的。

 

\---

 

「我一直找不到有你表演賽那套服裝的抱枕，真的覺得很失望欸。」勇利在廚房煮咖啡的時候，維克多說道。勇利沒回應他，只是怒視著在他未婚夫上網的時候舒服地躺在他腿上的勇利二號。

「或許他們還沒時間做吧，」勇利最後這樣回答，一邊在維克多的咖啡裡面擠了些榛子奶油再加入他喜歡的糖量。

「可是你短節目和自由滑服裝的版本都很多啊。我還看到一些之前沒看你穿過的服裝。不過有些上面畫的表情讓我看著不是很舒服，就是那種你看起來快哭出來的，」維克多用反感的語調說著。勇利放鬆了肩膀，開始給自己的咖啡拌糖和奶油。

「有些人就是喜歡那樣子吧。就是那種『拜託對我溫柔一點』的樣子，我猜的啦。至少可能是想表達那種意思。也可能不是。講這個真的很怪又很尷尬。還是不要繼續討論下去比較好，來想中午要吃甚麼吧。」勇利說著，生硬地想要轉移話題。

「你買過抱枕嗎，勇利？」維克多問道。勇利差點失手摔了他們的杯子，但他很快地恢復鎮靜，只有他的那杯濺了一點咖啡到流理台上。

「沒有，」勇利騙他。用紙巾擦乾淨咖啡漬之後，把杯子握得更緊，小心地走到沙發前坐下。

勇利把杯子放到堆著垃圾郵件的小桌上時，維克多對他笑得像他成了這星球上最偉大的人類。勇利慢慢地在維克多身旁坐了下來，想辦法用最不引人注意的方式把勇利二號踹開。維克多禮貌地把勇利二號移到一旁的空位，把筆電闔上擺在旁邊。手指握著勇利的腳踝，幫他按摩那兒的關節。

「真的嗎？哇噢——」維克多驚奇地歎道。勇利對他挑起一邊眉毛。

「有甚麼好驚訝的？」

「這個嘛，我在你房裡幫忙打包行李的時候，找到了一個我的人形立牌，所以我以為——」勇利嗆著了咖啡、開始咳了起來，維克多捏捏他的腳踝。「你還好嗎？」

「你——你找到——我——我可以解釋——」

維克多只是笑得燦爛。「為什麼？我覺得這很可愛啊，我的未婚夫是我頭號粉絲哎。我也想要找一個你的，這樣我們就可以配成一對，讓我們的人形立牌結婚。」

勇利隔著杯緣輕哼。「 **讓人形立牌結婚** ？這究竟 **甚麼意思** 啊？」

「我不知道，」維克多沉思著，邊把玩著勇利的小趾頭。「如果真實世界的我們要結婚，那我們的人形立牌也應該要快樂地在一起才對。」

「那人形立牌的我 **也要** 先贏五次世錦賽冠軍才行嗎？」勇利問道。維克多咧嘴笑了開來，捏起了勇利的拇趾。

「現在只要再四次就好啦，」維克多提醒他，勇利應了聲。維克多用拇指按著勇利的足弓，推開緊繃僵硬的肌肉，一路按摩到腳跟之後再往回按。

「你會想要一個我的抱枕嗎？」維克多突然問道。勇利又嗆著咖啡了。

把咖啡杯放好之後，維克多還是堅持著不肯放過這個問題，讓勇利坐起身好好回答。

勇利結結巴巴的開口，「不——不會，我覺得有你就好了。」

「你不想要跟抱枕版的我抱抱嗎？」維克多在噘嘴，真的在噘嘴。勇利不敢直視他的目光，假裝忙著喝咖啡，拒絕回答這個問題。他的腳上突然感到一股重量，抬起眼時發現維克多把筆電放在他的小腿上，開啟的頁面上 **有一堆** 維克多的抱枕。

「來嘛——這一定有一個你會喜歡的啊。我們來看看，這裡是一個教授版的我，雖然我想像不出為什麼有人會做這個。我戴眼鏡看起來蠻不錯的嘛。或許我以後應該要記得去做視力檢查，看看能不能配一副來戴。這樣我們就成了一對眼鏡夫夫啦，」維克多點開一個抱枕，一看就噴笑出聲，那畫的是他躺在木頭桌上，手裡握著一把長尺，作勢要抽那個抱著抱枕的人。

「噢天啊， **不要** ，」勇利大聲呻吟。

「噢噢噢，這兒有一個是我少年組時候的短曲服裝欸。或許買這一個，這樣我們就有一對同樣衣服的啦？雖然我那時候才十五歲，所以我不太確定應該要對這個有甚麼想法。而且，我那時候頭髮也沒有那麼長－－」

「拜託停下來，」勇利嗚咽出聲，不明白為什麼維克多看到有人畫他擺著那麼淫蕩的姿勢、還畫了那麼多不同主題，卻一點都不覺得尷尬，同時他也覺得懊惱，因為現在想一想，他真的蠻想要那個教授版維克多的抱枕。那聽起來真的很辣。

「嗯，這有一個沒穿衣服的我……他們覺得我長得那麼健全，真是讓我受寵若驚。你想要這個嗎，親愛的？」維克多說著邊向勇利下流地挑了挑眉，語調中滿滿的揶揄。

勇利踹了維克多肋骨一腳做為回應，而維克多只是笑了起來。

 

\---

 

薩拉把她的推特頭像換成她抱著米菈抱枕的照片。

埃米爾也把他的推特頭像換成他抱著米凱爾抱枕的照片。

米凱爾只寫了一篇憤怒的推文要求他朋友把頭像給換了，還有別再向那些無視他強烈譴責、還在製造薩拉抱枕的傢伙提供經濟支援。

小南驕傲地上傳了一張照片，拍的是他最寶貝的、還沒拆封的勇利抱枕。勇利光是看著小南牆上有那麼多他的海報就眼花撩亂了，都沒注意到小南的那個抱枕，正是勇利黑歷史裡的那套恐怖的羅恩格林裝。

克里斯多夫在Instagram上傳了一張照片，上面是他的男朋友和貓咪們，身處一片克里斯多夫的抱枕汪洋中。其中有一些抱枕用紅玫瑰遮住糟糕的部位，有一些是克里斯多夫冰上絕頂的表情，殷殷懇求那些拿著抱枕的人跟他一起作樂，或在一旁好好欣賞。

克里斯多夫的貓咪們似乎一點都不在乎這些抱枕上面有些什麼，他們已經用這些克里斯多夫在冰上裸體、擺著姿勢的抱枕堆好了一個窩。另一方面，克里斯多夫的男朋友，看起來完全不明白發生了甚麼事。

披集上傳了好幾張他跟不同版本的批集抱枕的自拍，背景是切雷斯蒂諾尷尬地試著幫他抱好所有的抱枕。而且不知道為什麼，他還傳了一張跟承吉抱枕的合照。承吉還沒回覆這張照片，所以勇利覺得他要嘛是不在乎，要嘛是根本不想承認這種東西的存在。

 

「我不明白這到底怎麼一回事，」勇利喃喃道，滑著他的Instagram，看到里歐跟光虹在一車抱枕上跳來跳去的照片，同時他倆都換了跟彼此抱枕的合照當作頭像。這些是他目前看過最純潔的抱枕了，勇利為此感謝老天，因為如果他看到的是這些年輕選手的那種圖片該怎麼辦才好啊，他會永遠沒法再當作沒看過的。

雅克夫正在批評維克多短節目中安排的跳躍組合，所以勇利可以稍作休息。有一些俄羅斯選手擠在角落聊天。勇利不知道他們在講些甚麼，但他知道他聽到「枕頭」這個詞一直不斷出現，所以他只能猜他們大概是在討論抱枕的事情。

「你知道這都是你的錯吧。」尤里滑過冰面時猛地朝他罵道，狠狠地瞪著他。「好像一天到晚被那些瘋狂女粉絲標註在照片裡還不夠煩人似的，現在我還被標在她們跟那些噁心枕頭的合照上！」

啊，勇利確實記得看到 #尤里天使晚安抱抱 的標籤在推特上廣為流傳。

尤里嘖舌。「他們起碼應該要付我錢啊！那可是 **我的臉** 欸，」尤里抱怨道，傾身靠著隔板。

「我對天發誓，這整件事情最好在我第一場大獎賽比賽之前就結束掉。我一點都不想要她們在我對觀眾致謝的時候丟那種東西給我。」

勇利應了聲聊表抱歉之意，還在刷著他的Instagram更新。維克多上傳了另一張勇利二號靠在牆上的照片，抱怨著「勇利二號需要維克多二號，這樣我不在的時候他才不會孤單寂寞 :(」有一些維克多的粉絲已經在評論裡面留了幾個購買網址。勇利現在明白為什麼有些時候尤里會把手機往牆上砸了。

「嘿，你覺得他們會做JJ的枕頭嗎？」尤里突然問道。勇利困惑地看向他。尤里還是一臉煩躁，他看起來並沒有因為問起了讓‧賈克‧勒魯瓦的抱枕而不好意思。

「呃？」勇利說，因為他無論如何都得再確定一下。

「JJ的抱枕。我敢打賭如果沒人做的話，他都會給自己做一個。那個自大的混帳東西。」

「我……大概吧？我不知道哪個網站有在賣就是了。」

尤里咕噥了一聲。沒再多說什麼，他就這樣滑了開來，好像這場談話從來沒發生過。

勇利眨眨眼，看到披集又傳了一張自拍，還是困惑得不知所措。

 

\---

 

兩個禮拜後，尤里上傳了一張他把JJ抱枕吊起來拳打腳踢的照片。

下面寫著「我換了一個拳擊沙包。」

JJ的留言寫道「哇好粗魯噢」，還有「哈哈哈打賭我可以設計一個更好看的枕頭 #itsJJStyle #新計畫概念，最後是一個燈泡的表情符號。

 

\---

 

「勇利，只剩你跟承吉還沒傳照片了啦！連 **奧塔別克** 都傳了一張他跟抱枕的合照，他還根本都沒在用Instagram欸！」披集打電話來抱怨。勇利咕噥著，趁維克多轉頭去看微波爐裡劈啪作響的爆米花時，一腳把勇利二號踹下沙發。

「好，首先那張根本不算數，那拍的是他上周來玩的時候，跟尤里在街上騎摩托車，後面拖著JJ的官方抱枕。再說，因為我就是 **不想拍** 。披集，我以為你說這事情大概一周後就會結束了，這都已經 **三個月** 了哎。」

披集大笑。「哎呀？」

勇利皺眉，看著地上的勇利二號。他盤算著他能用多快的速度抓起那個笨枕頭，在維克多注意到之前衝進他們的臥室、把它扔出窗外，讓經過的大卡車輾過它。或許只要勇利二號掛掉，這一切就都會恢復正常了。

「拜託啦，勇利——這很好玩的！在我們又要回到冰上比得你死我活以前，所有人都玩得很開心啊。噢我的老天，如果我們被分到同一場比賽，我們 **一定要來** 拍團體照。等賽程公布之後我要來給大家發群組簡訊。」

「難道我是唯一一個覺得這整件事情 **非常荒謬** 的人嗎？」

「不是，承吉也還沒回應。但我覺得他再過沒多久就不能繼續裝成沒看到啦。我給他寄了一個小禮物——」

勇利對著手機誇張地大聲呻吟起來。後頭傳來了微波爐的嗶嗶聲。

「爆米花好了，所以我得等會再來跟你吵這個了，披集，」勇利說著，爆米花的奶油香味飄進了他的鼻子。

「你們什麼時候才要看《國王和花滑選手2》啊？」披集抱怨道，勇利咯咯輕笑。

「這裡很難找到便宜的進口影碟呢。」

「老兄，你知道我可以借你我多買的那份啊！我現在就把它裝好盡快給你寄去，這樣下次我就可以用視訊跟你們一起看啦！」

勇利緊張的笑笑，看到維克多走過來把一碗爆米花放在咖啡桌上。他伸手把勇利二號撿起來拍了拍，跳回沙發上坐好，繼續抱著抱枕，把螢幕訊號切換到藍光光碟機。

「呃，嗯，……我們不是不想跟你一起看，只是……我們就是……不是很常看電影？」

披集沉默了一會，然後用他最震驚的語氣低聲說道，「你什麼時候成了那種開著電視在沙發上打炮的傢伙啦，勇利？」

勇利開口想要找話來回嗆或結結巴巴地反駁，但片頭字幕開始播了，而維克多伸手想要把他拉到自己腿上坐著。

「掰掰，披集，」勇利說道，一聽到另一端傳來披集笑著說的「掰——」就掛斷電話。他把手機扔到咖啡桌上，抓了把爆米花，不那麼天真無邪地把勇利二號再次擠下沙發，自己偎進維克多溫暖的懷裡，開始餵他吃第一顆爆米花。

 

\---

 

承吉傳了張Instagram照片，拍他的狗睡在承吉抱枕上頭，抱枕版的承吉穿得比他短節目的服裝更色彩繽紛。底下寫著「@phichit+chu，我原本要把這東西扔掉的，不過因為我的狗還蠻喜歡它，所以我會留下來。不要再給我寄其它的了。」

披集在下面回了一百個表情符號，還有「那我要寄一堆枕頭給她」。

勇利為承吉默哀了一會兒，但最後還是沒忍住笑了起來。

 

\---

 

兩個星期後，他踏進自家公寓時發現了一片維克多的抱枕海洋，一顆顆整齊地堆在客廳裡。他意識到這可真是天道好輪迴、蒼天饒過誰。

「維克多！」勇利 **大叫** ，被一顆笨枕頭絆倒，上面是維克多穿著《伴我身邊》那套服裝的內衣版。他的冰鞋袋子落到地上。

「啊！勇利！感謝老天你在這裡！」勇利絕對聽到了維克多的聲音，但他環視房間，除了抱枕上的維克多之外什麼也看不到。這到底 **花了多少錢** ？老天，這房裡也 **太多了吧** 。這些要放哪裡啊？這 **怎麼發生** 的啊？

「維克多，你在哪啊？！」勇利喊，把一個廚師版維克多從櫃子上推下去，又趕快把它翻回正面，因為背面是一個裸體圍裙版維克多。

「我被魔法變成抱枕啦！只有真愛之吻可以破除詛咒！但是我不能告訴你我是哪個，所以你得把所有的抱枕都親過一遍！」

那個受詛咒的枕頭八成躲在某個地方偷看勇利還準備開始拍照。

「是披集教你這樣做的嗎！？」勇利又叫，檢查了沙發後面。只找到一個冬日戰士版的維克多抱枕，這個，嗯，這個還蠻酷的，所以勇利可能會把它留下來。

「……不是？」維克多用困惑又虛假的天真語氣回答道。勇利嘆了口氣，把冬日戰士版維克多夾在手臂底下。

「維克多，不管你躲在哪，現在馬上出來，」勇利叫道。一分鐘過後，他看到走廊裡櫥櫃的門打開，馬卡欽衝了出來，維克多跟在他後面。勇利跪下身抱了抱馬卡欽，讓貴賓狗跳到他身上歡迎他，然後站起來對維克多不滿的皺起眉頭。

維克多指向勇利拿著的那個抱枕。「我其實想要那個，」他說，勇利嗤笑了聲。

「那你怎麼連其它所有的枕頭都訂了啊？！」

「讓你選個你喜歡的呀！其它的我會拿去送給雅克夫。他最近一直說他睡的床墊讓他背痛，所以這些給他躺著會很舒服。」維克多說，懶懶地擺了擺手。

勇利眨了眨眼。「感覺你是 **想** 讓雅克夫死於高血壓哎。」

維克多不屑地哼哼，指向沙發上一打的抱枕。勇利起先沒發現，但後來他看到勇利二號混在那一堆性感火辣的維克多抱枕裡面。

「勇利二號要跟他們所有人約會，」維克多笑著解釋道，還朝勇利眨了下眼。

如果現在勇利是那個十六歲的勝生勇利，他會說「這真他媽太讚了，十二個不同版本的維克多‧尼基弗洛夫做我男朋友，簡直就是春夢成真。」而一個二十四歲的勝生勇利，只會瞇起眼睛說，「我們現在就把這些枕頭退回去。」

「勇——利————」維克多哀叫，顯然勇利只想要那一個冬日戰士維克多的枕頭，實在讓他深感冒犯。勇利搖搖頭，小心地把那個他可能會留下來的枕頭放好，開始一個一個撿起其它的枕頭。

勇利撿了一個啦啦隊長版維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，一個病嬌模擬器學長版維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，還有一個維克多‧尼基弗洛夫身上沾著勇利 **真的** 不願多想的白白液體，勇利停了下來。那不是勇利二號，但他看到自己的臉埋在其他枕頭底下。

勇利放下他之前撿起的其他抱枕，把那個印著他圖片的抱枕從抱枕堆裡拉了出來，發現上面不只有他，還有維克多。他們倆人都穿著表演賽的服裝，勇利的手撫著維克多的臉頰，而維克多的雙臂環在勇利腰上、緊緊抱著他。畫面裡的他們並沒有注視著彼此，而是看向正拿著抱枕的人，但勇利還是為這麼一件美麗的作品而感動。

這絕對比他最近在Instagram上看到的那些垃圾，還有現在這間房裡一半以上的抱枕都好得多。

「我也喜歡這個，」維克多說，邊伸手摟住勇利的腰，臉頰蹭著勇利的腦袋。「把它轉過來。」

「背面是我們裸體的樣子嗎？」勇利乾巴巴地問道。

維克多親親他的耳朵。「你自己看就知道了，」他的吐息熾熱又沉重地吹在勇利的皮膚上，讓勇利瑟縮了下，覺得有些情動。他猶豫了幾秒鐘，吸了口氣，把抱枕轉了過來——

噢。

他們沒有裸體。

相反地，抱枕上的勇利穿著漂亮的白色燕尾服，戴著花環頭紗，而抱枕上的維克多穿著俐落的黑色西裝，繫著同色領帶。他們並沒有看向抱枕外頭的人，眼裡只有彼此，看起來是 **那麼地相愛** 。他們像是在空中起舞，兩人手上的婚戒閃著無比耀眼的光芒。

「……我們結婚了，」勇利吸了口氣。天啊。再過不久他就會成為那個樣子了。再過不久畫面中的人就會是他們了。

「對，枕頭版的結婚，」維克多補充道，笑了笑。

他們花了幾分鐘的時間呆呆看著那個抱枕。或者應該說，是勇利盯著抱枕看，而維克多開始吮咬他的頸子、留下一個濕濕的吻痕，他慢慢把手滑進勇利的衣服底下。勇利繃緊身子，猛地把臉埋進枕頭裡面，嚇了維克多一跳。

「勇利？親愛的，怎麼啦？」

「……我也想要留著這個，」勇利對著柔軟的棉花說道。「但是其他的都要丟掉。勇利二號也是，因為我真的受不了那玩意了。」

維克多笑了起來，在勇利把枕頭推開、跟冬日戰士版維克多放在一塊兒時還是挨著勇利不放。

「好啦，好啦，」維克多說，然後繼續深情地吻著他未婚夫的髮絲。「但你真的 **確定** 不想要留下其他的嗎？因為你知道，那個冬日戰士抱枕是我的噢。」

「那是我的，還有我不要其它的，」勇利聲明道。維克多往下吻起了他的鎖骨，讓勇利的腳趾頭在硬木地板上縮了起來。

「那現在呢？」

「還是不要。」

維克多的手滑進勇利的衣服底下，慢慢地往上撫摸。他另一隻手揉起了勇利的屁股，同時輕輕地朝著勇利的耳朵吹氣。勇利舒服地嗚咽起來，雙膝開始微微顫抖。

「現在呢？」維克多喃喃道，回到他先前又吸又舔在勇利頸間留下的吻痕，他親了下那塊皮膚，然後繼續用舌頭挑逗著勇利。

勇利倒抽了口氣，咬起下唇。

「如果我們要繼——繼續的話，還是不要在馬卡欽面前吧，」勇利掙扎著說道，壓下差點克制不住的呻吟。維克多哼了哼，看到馬卡欽正在一邊自己玩著，啃起了原本放枕頭的紙箱。

「好吧，朝臥室方向前進，」維克多說，一把將勇利攔腰舉起。勇利嚇得在維克多的懷裡掙扎了一會兒，不過很快就笑了開來，讓維克多衝進臥室，把他拋到床墊上、還彈跳了一下。

 

兩個小時後，勇利從臥室出來時，發現一半的抱枕都已經被撕成碎片，留下一大堆棉絮滿滿散在客廳地上，而馬卡欽帶著最快樂的狗狗表情在這一團混亂中打著滾。

維克多拍了張馬卡欽伸舌頭喘氣的照片上傳到Instagram上，將他的罪行公諸於世。

晚餐後，勇利趁維克多沒注意的時候多給了馬卡欽五塊小餅乾。

 

\---

 

勇利不想要的那些「馬卡欽抱枕大屠殺」倖存者都送給尤里了，他不在乎尤里想對它們做甚麼，唯一的要求只有讓這些東西 **消失** 。同一天稍晚，米菈上傳了一張抓拍，畫面裡是她、尤里，還有個看起來像雅克夫的人，圍坐在篝火邊烤棉花糖，下面寫著：「他們在發洩陳年舊怨 :-)」

 

如果勇利瞇著眼睛看得夠仔細，他會看到維克多眨著眼的臉蛋在火堆中燃燒。他沒讓維克多知道這件事。

 

這回輪到維克多和馬卡欽去買日用品了，待在家裡等他們回來時，勇利懶懶地靠著床上的枕頭，刷起了Instagram。他看到自己頭像那張他跟冬日戰士維克多的小小自拍照已經有了一萬個讚，然後米菈在下面留言說網路上還有一個黑寡婦版的她。勇利還看到維克多之前傳了一張照片，是勇利抱著那個上面有他跟維克多的抱枕，他們結婚的那一面朝外。

下面寫著：「他過去四個小時一直抱著那個枕頭欸哈哈哈哈 #覺得擔心」

克里斯多夫留言說「或許你就不要再堅持什麼五面金牌之類的廢話快點跟他結婚這樣他抱的就是你了 :))))))」

披集留言說「^^^^^^^沒錯」

勇利給他們兩人的留言都點了讚。

 

大門門鎖轉開的聲音從走廊傳來。不久之後，他就聽到了馬卡欽招呼的汪汪叫聲。

「我在臥室！」勇利在維克多叫他之前喊道。馬卡欽衝了進來，朝著勇利的方向飛撲上床。貴賓狗跳上床之後開始猛舔勇利的臉，勇利笑了起來。他把手機放到一邊，把馬卡欽上上下下揉了一遍，抓抓他的肚子。

「我也想你呀，乖孩子，」勇利哄著他。馬卡欽翻面躺在勇利腿上，讓勇利可以更順手地揉他的肚子。勇利笑著乖乖照做，給他的肚子徹底撓了一遍癢癢，還抓了抓馬卡欽的耳朵後面。

維克多走進臥室，把大衣脫下隨便往地上一扔，要等他高興的時候才會撿起來掛好。

「我給我們買回了食物，親愛的未婚夫，」維克多大聲宣布。勇利朝他張開雙臂，維克多笑著，爬上床偎進勇利懷裡。他把頭靠在勇利胸口，勇利嗅著他洗髮精的香味，用手指順著他的髮絲。

「謝謝你，未婚夫，」勇利笑著說，「你有買餅乾嗎？」

「有噠。」

「牙膏呢？」

「嗯哼。」

馬卡欽趴在他們腿上喘著氣，找了個舒服的位置窩著。

他們就這樣安靜地躺在一塊，勇利用拇指將維克多的瀏海往後撥，慢慢地闔上眼。維克多的手滑上他的大腿，捏了捏他的屁股。

「你知道，抱著你的時候有一些感覺特別好的地方，比勇利二號更好。」維克多向著勇利的胸前喃喃著。

「是什麼？」勇利在維克多的髮間問道。

「可以聽到你的心跳聲，」維克多答道，蹭著勇利的胸口。「這是我最喜歡的聲音之一。」

「你還有哪些最喜歡的聲音？」勇利問。

「你的笑聲……你說話的聲音……我把冰冰的手伸進你衣服裡面的時候你發出的叫聲——」

勇利哼氣，捏了一下維克多的耳朵。維克多笑笑，抬起頭讓他可以直視勇利溫暖的雙眼，裡頭映著他自己溫柔的藍眼睛。

「我們把東西收好來看電影吧，」維克多說，勇利點點頭。

他們花了點時間才從對方的懷抱中分開，然後勇利讓維克多緊緊牽著他的手走向廚房。

 

（有一天輪到維克多洗衣服的時候，他發現那個教授版維克多抱枕躲在洗衣機後面，那是他以前藏勇利二號的地方。他沒讓勇利知道他發現了，他只是笑笑。）

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給原作者按讚噢！  
> 現在手邊還有兩篇授權，所以我們下個故事見啦！


End file.
